High School!
by The4thHorseman
Summary: As the girls of 3-A go through high school and vacation, each of them tentatively step out of their comfort area and into the unknown, namely, relationships. Will go into all the characters with at least some detail. No fixed release schedule.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Yes! My very first entry! Clap with me everybody! W00T W00T! I have a feeling that this will be a veeeery loooooong fanfic, so bear with me, 'kay? Please don't forget to review, so I can improve upon my work. This will be a continuation of the manga by Ken Akamatsu, so it will pick up right where it left off (hopefully.)

Alright then, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Negima is not mine. If it were, then it would be exclusively yuri.

High School?

_Prologue- Fate Averruncus, aka Tertium; and his allies, Cosmo Entelecheia, have been defeated. Negi has found his parents, Nagi Springfield and Arika Anarchia Entheophysia, now Arika Springfield. Arika's honor has been restored in Mundus Magicus, and has found her little sister, Asuna. Now mother, father, son and sister are happily living together in Mahora City. Konoka and Setsuna are an official couple, and both are anticipating their first date. They are suppressing the news for now, however, as they feel that Eishun and Konoemon will not give their blessing to such an unconventional relationship, especially not when it concerns a direct descendant of the sun goddess and the heir to an ancient and powerful bloodline. All surviving members of Ala Rubra are assembled in Mahora City as well, including: Albireo Imma, Jack Rakan, Nagi Springfield, Eishun Konoe, and Takamichi Takahata. Sadly, Kurt Godel is busy with his duties as Governor-General of Megalomesembria, and therefore cannot join his former allies in Ala Rubra. Gateau is deceased. Asuna has recovered her memories of her former life as the Imperial Twilight Priestess, and is currently in the process of accepting them; thanks to positive stimuli from all the figures from her former life (namely, all the survivors of Ala Rubra.) Negi is receiving back-to-basics training-from-hell. Times four. The culprits responsible for his constant torment, misery, and severe injury, are: Evangeline, Nagi, Setsuna, and Takamichi. Not to be outdone, Asuna is receiving training from Setsuna, Evangeline, Takamichi, Nagi, and Albireo. Since Konoka is far behind Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna in terms of experience, she is pushing beyond her limit and being mentored by Nagi, Evangeline, Arika, Albireo, Negi, and Ku Fei. Setsuna is staying within reasonable bounds, but still pushes it with training from Eishun and Evangeline. Asuna and Negi, despite possibly being related through blood, still feel an underlying affection for each other that neither is willing to openly admit. _

_As the class of 3-A enters their final hours of middle school, they begin to emerge out of adolescence and slowly edge into young adulthood. Slowly, the girls of 3-A take their first, tentative steps towards deeper relationships with others. Fortunately for them, Negi will be transferred to St. Ursula High School with them, and will be their homeroom teacher for the rest of their academic life. This story picks up during the final class of the Mahora Academy school year…_

Author's Note: My very first fanfic, first entry, is complete! Yay! (Jumps for joy)

So, my idea was to begin with a recap of everything that's happened so far and then fast forward to the opening of the first chapter.

Soooooooooo… Reviews are nourishment for the author's brain and soul. Don't let me starve!


	2. Period 1

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll be sure to include Setsuna's parents and her bloodline as well. Sorry about the late post, I got six APs to keep up with, so I haven't had much time to do anything at all.

'Kay, here we go!

DISCLAIMER- Negima is not mine. If it were, it would be exclusively yuri.

High School?

"Come on! Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on already, dammit! Why _won't_ that stupid bell ring already!"

"Patience is a virtue, Asuna-san. But since you seem to have finished all of your work already, why don't you translate this passage for us?" The entire classroom sniggered.

"_Why that little-! How DARE Negi-bozu call on me NOW, of all times? His life is forfeit on the way back!"_

"Hah! What _ever _seems to be the matter, monkey? Can't even translate a grade school passage into English? What's in that head of yours? Rocks? Maybe that explains why you're so _thickheaded_, if you catch my drift!"

"_WHY YOU LITTLE SHOTACON CRADLE-ROBBER! PREPARE TO DIE!_

Enraged, Asuna launched herself into a flying side kick in the general direction of Ayaka's cranium.

"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!"

"500 yen on Asuna!"

"700 on Ayaka!"

"950 on Asuna!"

General chaos ensued. Negi, realizing that this was merely good-natured teasing with some rough-housing thrown in, simply took off his glasses and polished them.

"_Hoo boy. Here we go again. Well, it's not as if I can very well use magic to break them apart. Besides, no real harm will come of this."_

"Take THAT, monkey!"

"Go choke on your hair, brain-dead blonde!"

"What? How _dare_ you insult my beautiful hair, red-headed baka!"

This continued for several minutes, until Konoka got the bright idea to divert their attention with something that would guarantee at least a moment of silence. Namely, Mana.

"_Ch-Chk!"_

"…"

"…"

"Break it up, you two. _Before_ I decide to actually use these."

The mercenary markswoman succeeded in gaining the moment's silence that was needed to break apart Ayaka and Asuna.

"You didn't have to go that far, Mana-chan. Just a couple of words would've been enough."

"Whatever. I'll put the assist on your tab."

"_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_"

"…."

"YAY! SCHOOL'S OUT!"

"A-ah! Mina-san, please wait! I still have to take roll!"

"Gomen na sai, Negi-kuuuun! We can't wait!"

"Please stop, mina-san! You can't leave yet! I haven't dismissed you!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

"Ahhhh! Wait! Please stop!"

The child-teacher was simply swept up by the massive tide of rushing middle-school girls, all the while flailing his arms about.

"_Arrrrrghhh!"_

"Ah! Stop, everyone! Negi-kun's in here somewhere!"

"_Whaaaaaaaat?"_

"Oh no! Quick! Find him!"

"_Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-owch! _Shtop sssqhaushing meh!

"I think I heard him!"

"Here we go! He's-"

"…"

"…."

"….. Uhhhhh… Asuna-san? What are you doing on top of Negi-kun?"

"Ahhhhhhhh-! _BAKA NEGI!_"

_BONK!_

"_OWWWWWWWWW"_

The redhead was rapidly developing the complexion of a tomato, due in no small part to the position she had been in several seconds ago.

"S-s-sorry Asuna-san! Please forgive me!"

Unable to take the massive amount of embarrassment, the redhead ran with all her might away from the scene.

"…."

"Sorry, Negi-kun."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Please forgive us!"

Adjusting the glasses on his nose, the child-teacher slowly inhaled, then smiled.

"Now, then. I know all you girls are _very_ excited about summer break, but I still have to take roll. Unless you want to be counted absent on the last day of school. Alright? Bear with me for several more minutes."

"O-K, Negi-kun!"

"Fire away!"

"Very well then."

The child-teacher then proceeded to take roll of his class. After he called the last name out, the child-teacher put his class roster away, now unneeded.

"Alright then, you're all dismissed. Have fun during break!"

"YAY!"

"SCHOOL'S OUT (The 2nd time around!)"

Flooding out of the classroom as one, massive tidal wave, the girls of 3-A were gone in the average amount of time it takes a human being to blink.

"_Hooooo…_ What a lively bunch. I can't believe I've got them for four more years!"

Then, as if he changed his mind, the child-teacher added

"But I wouldn't have it any other way. They _are_ my students, after all."

Then he removed his glasses, polished them, readjusted them on his nose, and stepped through the classroom door. As soon as he closed it, the young child-teacher received a chalkboard eraser to the face.

"_Ohhhhh, yeah. Nothing's changed, that's for sure._"

Shaking his head, Negi Springfield made his way back to the girls' dormitory he had come to call home, where a loving mother, father, and not-so-gentle half-sister awaited him.

Author's Note: Awesome! My first real chapter is now out. I'll see what I can do about the other stuff I left out in the prologue, and I pledge to leave as few stones unturned as possible.

Reviews are nourishment for the author's soul, so don't let me starve!


	3. Period 2

Author's Note: Ughhh…. Sorry for updating so late! Please don't lynch-mob me! I've got, like, 100 assignments to turn in by the end of my break! Yeesh, you'd think they'd give a little sophomore at least an additional _week_ to finish work that _college freshmen_ drown under, but noooooo, they've just got to have it their own, equal, "fair" way! (Oops, I just went on a rant right there, didn't I?) Well, all I can do is bow my head and slave through it (somehow.)

Just for clarification, _italics_ are thoughts, _**bold italics**_ are stressed words (words that are heavily emphasized,) and underlined words indicate any literary references including quotes

(*Cheering Up*) 'Kay, here we go!

DISCLAIMER- Negima is not mine. If it were, it would be exclusively yuri.

High School?

"Se-chan, Se-chan! Hurry up or we'll miss the train!"

"That's not fair Kono-chan! You've got skates and I'm on foot!"

"Awwww, is the big, bad bodyguard unable to keep up with a delicate little girl like me? I _know_ you've got it in you! Now hurry up! If we _**really **_rush, we can make the last departure!"

"_*Sigh* So energetic, Kono-chan. Why is it that you always manage to find this adrenaline every single time I'm dragging my feet? Well, at least some things never change."_

The swordswoman gathered some chi, and released it in a quick burst, sending her flying towards her target at a respectable fraction of Mach 1.

"Hey, Se-chan? Why aren't you answering- _**Oof!**_ Hey! That's not fair! You're not allowed to use _**shundo**_! And put me down this instant! Or else!"

The shorter swordswoman was holding her charge bridal-style, while looking down and grinning slightly.

"Or else what, Kono-chan?"

"Or else, or else…... I'll tell on you!" The healer was getting agitated, yet she was powerless against her bodyguard.

"To who?"

Taken aback by the retort, the young mage was temporarily speechless, whilst attempting to formulate a response.

"Eh? Uhhhh…. Oh, fine! You win this time, Se-chan."

"_Score! That's the first time I've won in an argument against Konoka in about a decade!"_

"Well, we can't just stand around here all day long arguing. We've got a train to catch!"

"Huh? Oh no! What's the time?"

"Relax, we've still got 10 minutes. We'll make it if we _**really**_ rush, right, Kono-chan?"

"Good point. Let's go!"

"…."

"What's wrong, Se-chan?"

"Er, you don't expect me to _**carry **_you all the way, do you? I mean, it'd be a _**slight**_ hindrance, if you catch my drift."

The young mage caught the swordswoman's drift, blushed a light shade of pink, and disengaged herself from Setsuna's arms hurriedly, and then she remembered that she was wearing skates, not shoes.

"_Oh crap!"_

"Whoa, steady there. You're not wearing shoes, Kono-chan. You might injure yourself that way."

"Ah! T-thanks, Se-chan. I thought I was gonna fall for sure back there."

"No problem, Kono-chan. It _**is**_ my _**job**_."

"Let's go, then. We've only got 8 more minutes!"

"Ok. Ready when you are, Kono-chan."

"Oh, and one more thing before we leave."

"What is it?"

"How about a little bet?"

"A-a bet? Did I hear you right? You said you wanted a _**bet**_?"

"That's right."

"O-ok."

"Alright, so the bet is….. A race to the train station!"

"You sure about that?"

"Deadly, Se-chan."

"Rewards and penalties?"

"The winner gets a ticket to order the loser to do whatever she wants to for an entire day, no exceptions!"

"!"

"You agree?"

"…Sure, Kono-chan."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

(scene break)

O_OO_oo_Oo_oT_T$.$$_$*_*0_0x_xX_X :):(:o:P:x_~(*(^.^)*)~{_}(.)

"*_**Hah**_* *_**Hah**_* _**That's….not…fair…Kono…chan…..**_ *_**Hah**_*"

"You never said anything about ska-ates Se-chan!"

The young couple was on the last train for St. Ursula dorms, and the swordswoman was panting heavily.

"*_**Hah**_* Fine, then. You win. *_**Hah**_* At least I got a good workout. *_**Hah**_*"

"Got your breath back, Se-chan? That was the hardest I've seen you run ever since we came back to Mahora!"

"*_**Hah**_* I'm good."

The swordswoman was hoping to distract her girlfriend's attention away from any thoughts of the 'reward' of their bet, but failed, unfortunately.

"Glad to hear that. Now, about the reward….."

"_Crap" _

The swordswoman could feel and almost visualize the bright red blush which was spreading over her face and to the tips of her ears the moment the word 'reward' was mentioned.

"_Tee-hee, Se-chan looks sooo cute when she blushes like that!"_

Producing a rectangular piece of pink paper and pen out of her bag, the young mage placed them in her girlfriend's hands.

"Now then Se-chan, all you have to do is sign here and we'll be done!"

"_Looks like I couldn't avoid it after all. Oh, well. At least it's not __**EVA**__."_

The swordswoman stared at the little strip of paper, signed it, and returned it to the young mage.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Se-chan."

"No problem, Kono-chan."

Author's Note: So, whatcha think? I felt that there was a bit of little disconnect here and I'm not sure whether or not it's disrupting the flow of the storyline. And by the way, this is right after Negi experiences an unfortunate accident while attempting to leave the classroom, in case you didn't realize that. Please be sure to tell me how I can improve my work so that you, my readers, can obtain greater satisfaction out of my attempt at writing (or is it typing?)

Well, the button's right there. Don't let my brain starve!


	4. Period 3

Author's Note: Hey guys. That disconnect at the end of the previous chapter was really bugging me, so I decided to just update immediately after I finished my grueling winter vacation homework. This chapter (or 'period') is set right after the train ride back to Mahora dorms. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (And by the way, check my posts for anything new or if you've just got something you wanna say! Here's the link- .net/myforums/The4thHorseman/2137613/)

DISCLAIMER- Negima is not mine. If it were, it would be exclusively yuri.

**High School?**

"Kono-chan, we've arrived. If we don't get off soon, then we'll miss our stop. Come on, get up." the swordswoman murmured in a low voice, as to not frighten her young charge.

"Mmmnn? 'S it time to get off already? That was short." The brunette yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she grabbed her belongings.

The young couple stepped outside into the crimson orange sunset, shielding their eyes from the glare as they began walking towards the large multi-level off in the distance.

They walked silently, both being overwhelmed by the fact that _they were no longer middle-schoolers._

"Ne, Se-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I….. Came over to your place?"

"W-what?"

"I-I mean, it's just that, well… we _are_ _a_ _couple_ now, and I haven't seen what your room looks like yet. Y' know?" the brunette hastily added.

"Eh heh heh heh….. Ummm…."

Konoka chose this moment to bring out her most devastating _kawaii desu_ puppy-dog eyes, which had been tried, tested, and brought back results every single time without fail.

Despite her best efforts to fight it, the shinmei-ryuu trainee melted into a little puddle of quivering Jell-o against those unbearably adorable eyes. She had lost the fight, and both of them knew it.

"_KAWAII! SOOOOO CUTE!" _The swordswoman thought while gazing at those deep, hypnotizing pools of melted chocolate…

"… _Wait a minute, where did__** that**__ come from? I'm supposed to be fighting this! Not making it even worse!"_

Taking another glance at Konoka's pleading expression, however, erased the remainder of her defenses.

"_*sigh*_ Ok, you win, Kono-chan. You can come over to my room."

"Yay! No I can see what Se-chan's room looks like!"

"Alright, alright. I get the message. No need to go shouting it all over the place."

"Hai hai!"

The pair continued until they arrived at the front door of the complex. Once they arrived, however, Konoka interjected "Oh, wait up, Se-chan. I've gotta stop by Asuna's room."

"Why?"

In response, the brunette reached into her bag, rummaged around for a bit, and then pulled out a scroll held together by a silken string and stamped with the dean's seal.

"What exactly is that?"

Dangling the scroll in her girlfriend's face, the brunette explained.

"This, Se-chan, is a certificate."

"For?"

"For Negi-kun."

"Why is he getting a certificate? Please stop teasing me!"

"Tee-hee. Alrighty, then. This…."

Drawing herself up dramatically, as if she were revealing top-secret information, the brunette finished her sentence.

"…Is Negi-kun's certificate of his formal appointment to St. Ursula in the position of homeroom teacher to none other than our very own 4-A!"

"Wow! That's great news! I'm sure that Negi-sensei and the others will be thrilled to hear that!"

The young couple ran up the entire flight of stairs, in too much of a rush to wait for the elevator. They kept running up full speed until…

"Hey there, _ojousama_. What's got you in this rush all of a sudden? Is it the fact that you've got no underwear on right now?"

"R-Rakan-san! What do you mean, _no underwear_?"

The perverted mercenary swordsman merely grinned at this, and waved in the general direction of the flushing brunette's skirt. **{A/N- He's now in full-blown**_** "dirty-old-man" **_**mode. Heheheh…}**

"I mean that you should check to make sure that you've got _something_ on under there. I mean, you've seen me in "action" before, right? So you also know that what I just said is entirely possible." The mercenary said, with a huge (_slightly_ perverted) grin wreathed across his broad face.

Blushing an even deeper shade of red, the young mage made a futile attempt to cover her private areas. Which, of course, left Konoka's chest area wide open.

_Poke!_

"Ahhhh!"

"Heheheheh….. Just kidding! My, how you've grown, _ojousama_. No wonder the lil' Shinmei swordswoman here's head over heels for you! Who wouldn't, with a lovely pair of boobs like that?"

_Shiiing!_

Setsuna, recovering from her initial shock, regained enough of her mental faculties to draw Yuunagi and point it at the hugely amused mercenary.

"I have very great respect for you, Rakan-dono, but I am afraid that if you continue to harass Kono-chan, this situation will dissolve into a brawl, which will endanger Kono-chan's well-being. Now, please step _away_ from her." The swordswoman was not joking around, and the mercenary could see that.

"_Bwahahahaha! Hahahahaha!_ Oh, you're _way _too serious, _Se-chan_. You've gotta lighten up! Take a joke every once in a while! _HAHAHAHAHA!_ Oh, man. This is why I _love _messing around with you two. And, for the record, I was lying when I said that I stole your panties. That was just a ruse to get the lil' Shinmei trainee here all flustered. Well, see you around!" The mercenary swordsman teleported away, leaving two very confused, flustered, embarrassed young girls in his wake.

"…"

There was a pregnant pause between the couple, neither wanting to be the first to break the awkward silence. After a minute, the brunette spoke up.

"…We should get going. I mean, we've still gotta deliver the certificate to Negi-kun, right? Let's go, Se-chan. The others are waiting."

"Huh? Oh, right….."

On that note, the pair continued ascending the steps until they arrived at Negi's level, and proceeded down the hallway until they arrived at their destination. The brunette then knocked on the door to announce her presence, and said "I'm home, and Se-chan's coming in!" And then opened the door, only to be greeted with a strange sight.

"_Huh? What's going on here? Why is Negi-kun- is that __**Asuna?**_"

The sight that greeted Konoka was a very strange one. Negi was underneath Asuna, who was groping the boy-teacher's pants. Specifically, his _groin _area. There was also constant grunting and comments such as "Get it out!" and "Just… A little… More..." accompanying the already strange situation. The brunette simply stared at the pair on the floor, and couldn't help but wonder _"Are they getting __**IT **__on?" _**{A/N- Are they o_O?}**

After another long pause, the redhead exclaimed "Oh yes! Gotcha now!" and held up something _white _in her hands while looking up at the same time. The result was that she noticed a stunned and wide-eyed brunette staring at her with eyes that looked like they would pop out at any moment.

"!"

"Konoka! I-I-I-It's _not _what it looks like! I-I-I w-was j-just helping Negi with- _Oh, BAKA NEGI-BOZU!_"

_Thonk! _

"_Owwwwww! Why'd you hit me, Asuna-san?_ _That hurt!" _

"Urusaii!"

Her face a burning red that outshone even Konoka's blush, the redhead ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Author's Note- Well, what'd you guys think? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist. And please, don't forget that this is only my first fanfic, so reviews are _enormously _helpful to me. Don't make me beg for it! The button's right there. Just a little click and a minute is all I'm asking for. I need to know whether I should continue this story or not based entirely on feedback from you, my valuable readers. Also open to plot suggestions now! PLZ HALP MEH!


	5. Period 4

Author's Note- I'm so terribly sorry for the gigantic gap between chapters. I simply couldn't juggle my classes **and **my extracurricular life at the same time. So, in celebration of the fact that finals are finally over, here's a nice little chapter for you ;) (Can't forget this- You guys are AWESOME! Thanks to all of you for the support and advice, with special thanks to MuffinLove92. I did my best to fix all those things you told me to watch out for.)

DISCLAIMER- Negima is not mine. Otherwise, it would be much, much worse.

**High School?**

The room was as silent as a grave.

The shocked, embarrassed expressions on both Konoka's and Setsuna's faces only added to the awkwardness, which was _not _helped by the fact that Negi's pants were unzipped, his navel in plain sight.

"Wha…. Wha…. What the hell just happened in here? Negi, was that _Asuna-chan_ that was just grabbing your…?"

"Ahhhh, it's not what you think, Konoka-san! Not at all! Asuna-san was just helping me with a problem-"

At this point, Setsuna broke into the conversation, her mind finally having processed what she had just seen.

"NEGI-SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW? WHAT KIND OF "PROBLEM" WAS ASUNA-SAN HELPING YOU WITH EXACTLY?"

"Um, that is to say, uh….." The poor wizard was stuttering, unable to speak coherently due to the sudden and rather shocking outburst from his student.

"I'm waiting, Negi-sensei…" Setsuna's voice trailed off threateningly.

"A-Asuna-san was helping me pull Chamo-kun out of my pants!

Absolute silence followed this comment, magnified by the pair's inability to comprehend what their teacher had just said and what Chamo, an _ermine_, for heaven's sake, was doing in his pants.

"What? Negi-sensei, are you telling me that _Chamo _was that…. thing that Asuna-san just pulled out from your pants?" spoke the bemused swordswoman.

"Negi-kun… I didn't realize that you had an interest in such… _things_… Tee-hee, looks like kids grow up fast nowadays, ne, Se-chan?" said Konoka, with a slight glint in her eyes and an expression that spoke of suppressed mirth.

"Whaaa? No, no, no! It's not like that at all! Chamo-kun just happened to be nesting in my pants because fairies are drawn to strong sources of magical power and heat! That's all, I swear!"

Setsuna and Konoka paused for a moment to ponder upon this information. After a short amount of deliberation, Setsuna seemed to be satisfied.

"Very well, Negi-sensei. I believe that you are telling me the truth because there's no other plausible reason for Chamo-san to be in your pants."

"Ah-! Th-thank you for believing me, Setsuna-san!"

Konoka then interjected, still not satisfied that she had gotten all the juicy little tidbits of information behind a scene that surely contained more than met the eye.

"Waaaaaiiit a minute, just waaaait a minute! You still haven't told us how Chamo-kun got into your pants in the first place! And why he chose your pants! And why Asuna-chan was on top of you! You're not going anywhere until you answer every single one of my questions, Negi-kun!"

"_Oh, dear God. Konoka's entering into interrogation mode. I have a feeling that no one's going to be leaving this room for a loooooong time…"_ Thought the young swordswoman, sighing reluctantly and giving into her partner's desires. Setsuna resigned herself to patiently waiting out the storm of Konoka's ruthless questioning.

"Please, Konoka-san! I swear to you, it was nothing more than you simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time! If there were anything going on, the door would've been locked! Asuna-san and I obviously weren't doing anything!"

"No way are you getting out of this one, Negi-kun! You and I are going stay right here in Asuna's room until I feel satisfied with your story!"

The young, flustered wizard blushed a shade of red previously thought impossible by man.

"I-I-I mean exactly what I said! My story hasn't changed one bit! I told you the truth and nothing else, Konoka-san!" Said the young wizard, closing his eyes, unable to bear the humiliation any longer.

"_Awwwwww…. It's soooo cuuuute whenever he blushes! I want to just reach out and squeeze him! No, no, you're getting distracted! Stay focused on the goal… The goal…. The goa….. Squeeze Negi-kun…" _

Setsuna had been sitting still the entire time with her eyes closed, trying to block out the sounds of Negi's embarrassment and her partner's obvious pleasure in causing it. However, when she noticed a lull in the noise level, she opened her eyes to see if Konoka had stopped on her verbal rampage.

The sight that greeted her eyes, however, was a very different tableau then the one she was expecting. Negi, who had been kneeling just a moment before, was now enclosed in one of Konoka's ferocious bear-hugs, and slowly suffocating due to oxygen deprivation.

"_WHAT THE HECK? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" _thought the stunned swordswoman. _Her _Konoka was giving Negi a _hug_? Whatever had happened to the Nazi interrogator in her place just moments before? What _was _this?

"I can't stand it, Negi-kun! You're just _too _cute whenever you blush like that!" Konoka squealed, having given in to her desire to hug Negi.

However, what she did _not _notice was the fact that she was slowly choking Negi to death.

"MmmnnGmnhhHGhh! Khoonoookaaa-shaaan! MgNmGNhGMNH!"

"What's that, Negi-kun? Oh, dear, I seem to be suffocating you with my breasts… Stop that! It tickles whenever you move your hair around like that! Tee-hee!"

Setsuna snapped upon hearing this comment, as her mind was already in a delicate state after seeing _her _Konoka with _Negi_ in-between her breasts, as well as seeing that Negi's pants were still wide open, leaving the rapidly growing bulge bare to all eyes.

"NEGI! YOU _WILL _RELEASE **MY** KONOKA THIS VERY MINUTE, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL DRAW MY SWORD!"

To emphasize her seriousness, the swordswoman marched over, yanked Negi out of _**her **_partner's embrace, and proceeded to frog-march him out of the door, then slamming it shut and both locking and dead-bolting it.

"_Haaaah…. Haaaaah….. Haaaaah…."_

Surprised, and slightly frightened by her beloved's abrupt change, the young mage rose up to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"Ne, Se-chan….. Are you alright? I'm sorry if what I did upset you, I just wanted to tease Negi-kun a little…. I won't do it again if that makes you feel better…"

The swordswoman softened upon hearing these heartfelt words. She turned around and faced her partner, stern countenance melting away. Suddenly, she just seemed tired and a bit wistful.

"No….. It's not that, Kono-chan. It's just- Never mind, just forget it. It was no big deal. I'm sorry for having snapped like that."

"Okay… But are you sure there's nothing you want to talk with me about? There's nothing on your mind that's bugging you, right?"

"No…."

"Come on, Se-chan, how are we supposed to be a couple if we don't open up to each other? Just say it, I promise not to take it badly."

Upon hearing the word "couple", Setsuna's heart skipped a beat, and the danger signs of a blush were beginning to manifest themselves on her face and her body, a fact which was not lost upon the ever-observant and shrewd Konoka Konoe. Setsuna, gathering up her courage, spoke to her beloved.

"Look, Konoka, I'm just kind of nervous about something….."

"What is it?"

"Well….. It's just- That is to say- _*sigh* _Okay, here goes. Konoka Konoe, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul and would die a thousand deaths, suffer the most terrible of tortures for all of eternity if it meant you would live another day. I love you, so that's why I burst out like that. Because…. Because I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you, _my _Konoka. And I'm also really, really nervous about our upcoming date, and I've thought and stressed over where to go for our first date, what to do, what to eat, where we should go afterwards, and it's all just one big mess."

There was a looming pause after this profound declaration of love, and silence reared its head.

"_Wow… Se-chan cares for me this much? Oh, Se-chan…."_

The two stared into each other's eyes, feeling the flaring heat of passion rising up from the core of their bodies into their womanhood. Speaking slowly, as if hypnotized, Konoka spoke to her beloved partner in a slow, throaty murmur.

"Se-chan… I never knew that you had such strong feelings for me… I mean, I knew that you _had _to have liked me to some degree in order to made a contract with me and accept my proposal, but, I never _knew _how deeply you felt for me. Oh, Se-chan…"

The two began to slowly move closer together, arms raised and fingers intertwining, eyes half-closed and breaths bated in expectance of what was about to come…

Author's Note- Gee, I really am evil, aren't I? Sorry for the abrupt stop on all the hot n' heavy yuri action there, but I need some time to plan the next chapter in _High School?_ I'll do my best to make it a good one! Remember, **ratings and reviews** are an author's **rest and recuperation**!


	6. Period 5

Author's Note- I actually just spontaneously decided to write this chapter one day, after I got over a massive period of writer's block. Unfortunately, I also picked this same day to smoke my first cigarette, also known by the charming alias "cancer stick". Needless to say, I severely regretted it. I was unable to walk in a straight line for 10 minutes, felt nauseous, and generally felt terrible. I am still feeling the effects, so forgive me if my writing style feels below par. Moral of the story is- Don't smoke ;). I do sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't be too harsh with me on the citrus, I'm still a virgin! XP

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Stressed words**

Underlined – Telepathic communication

_Underlined Italics – Magical incantations_

'_Underlined Italics in Apostrophes' – Unspoken magical incantations_

"_Underlined Italics in Quotations" – Spoken magical incantations_

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Negima. If I did, it would be much, much worse.

"Se-chan… I love you…."

"I love you too, Kono-chan."

Blushing a deep crimson, the pair embraced, hands intertwining and lips locking. The young swordswoman became aggressive, forcefully thrusting her tongue into the young mage's mouth, exploring every inch of her love's mouth. After several moments of kissing, the two broke apart for air, gasping.

"Se-chan…. I didn't know you could be so rough….."

Startled, the young swordswoman stammered "I-I'm sorry, Ojousama. I did not know what came over me-"

Konoka leaned over and placed a finger over her love's stuttering mouth, smiling shyly and blushing deepest crimson.

"Shhhh…. It's alright, Se-chan. I actually kind of like it…. Is that naughty of me?"

"I-I-I, that is to say, uh… Wh-wh-why are you saying such things, Ojousama?"

At this, the young mage frowned slightly, a grumpy expression evident on her face at her partner's unconscious use of the hated "Ojousama."

"Se-chan, what did I tell you about calling me "Ojousama"? I'm not a master, nor are you a servant! We are equal partners, from now until we die! So-start-acting-like-it!" The young mage punctuated each word with a hard jab, which both startled and turned Setsuna on.

"Ah, Kono-chan, not so hard…"

The young mage giggled, saying "Awwww, is the big, bad Shinmeiryu swordswoman hurt from a little jab? Well, if you're _that _sensitive….. Why don't we try….. THIS!"

"Ahhh! W-w-wait, Kono-chan! _Ahhhnn_….. Not there! Stop…. No…. _Ahn_…."

The young mage had jumped her protector, inadvertently grabbing and caressing the young swordswoman's bandaged chest. Upon realizing this, she smiled and leaned over to kiss her eternal partner.

"Se-chan… Even your boobs are muscular! So hard and firm… Mhhhmm…"

"Ahhh- don't touch them like that! They're sensitive, I tell you- _Ahhh!_"

Konoka leaned down to bring her face level to her partner's chest, and began unraveling the bandages that had kept the young swordswoman's tender chest from sight.

"Se-chan… I love you…. Will you please accept my gift?"

Unable to take any more arousal, the poor hanyou's mind went blank, and fountained blood from her nose, the words "_Se-chan… I love you…_" ringing throughout her overwhelmed senses.

"Eh? Se-chan, your nose is bleeding! A-are you alright?"

The worried young healer was puzzling over what could have brought on the onslaught of nasal hemorrhage, and decided that the quickest possible course of action would be to simply heal her.

"_How in the fudge did that happen? I mean, she's a half-demon! She can defeat Tsukuyomi with her body torn to pieces and come out fine but she faints from a nosebleed? Well, it __**is**__ a pretty severe one, granted, but still, what happened?"_

Deep in thought, the young healerbrought out her contract card, summoned her artifact, and performed a simple rejuvenation spell to stem the flow of blood, which was now staining the carpet at an alarmingly rapid rate.

"_Oh, crap! That carpet's white! That'll be a major pain to clean up later…"_

While worrying over the state of the carpet, Konoka did not notice that Setsuna's nosebleed had not stopped. Indeed, it had only made it worse, spurting out in fatal quantities.

Deep in thought, Konoka noticed sudden warmth creeping around her knees, and then looked for the source."

"_Hey, what was tha- OHMYGOD! Her nosebleed's even worse! Why didn't my rejuvenation spell work? Isn't it supposed to restore vitality to and strengthen the recipient? What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?"_

The young healer did not know, however that her spell had worked very, very well on the young hanyou, and that it was because it had worked so well that Setsuna's nosebleed increased so severely. For the rejuvenation spell increases vitality and fortifies the senses, in order to increase effectiveness in battle. However, the reason for her nosebleed was not because of a lack in vitality and dulled senses, but rather an overabundance of each. Thus, the only purpose the spell served was to empower the cause of her partner's nosebleed.

"_Okay, calm down girl, panicking in this situation isn't going to do you or Se-chan any good. Alright, now who knows about what to do in this kind of situation… Ah! Negi would probably know what to do! I'll talk to him right now!"_

She sent her frantic thoughts over to Negi the moment the mental connection was established, completely abandoning all thoughts of calmness, overwhelming the boy with a flood of urgent messages mashed together into an indiscriminate lump.

"_Whoa, whoa, steady there, Konoka. Calm down, take a deep breath, and then tell me what happened from the beginning. What is all this I hear about Setsuna dying from blood loss?"_

The young mage, regaining her composure, explained the situation as best as she could, without including the more **graphic** details.

"_Well, it seems that your rejuvenation spell backfired, creating an effect opposite of what you originally intended due to an incorrect analysis of the symptoms of Setsuna's nosebleed. In that case, why don't you simply try draining some of her vitality? If this nosebleed is caused by an overabundance of energy, then draining some of it should solve the problem. Try "Reductum Vitae." That should dissipate all of the excess energy and restore balance to her body- Although, do be careful about the amount of power you put into the spell. Knowing you, if you used your full strength you would probably end up turning Setsuna into a vegetable."_

"_O-oh, okay, I'll be sure not to make it too strong. Thank you so much, Negi-kun!"_

"_No problem, it's both my pleasure and duty to assist those in need, and give Setsuna my regards when she awakens, okay? Bye now, I think Asuna's calling me…."_

The young mage wasted no time in initiating the spell, and, taking Negi's warning to heart, carefully regulated the amount of power going into the spell.

"_Adeat. Contract with Negi Springfield activated for 30 seconds. Reductum Vitae"_

Immediately upon the enactment of the spell, the geyser that had been spurting forth from the hanyou's nose died down completely, leaving only a massive stain of red on both clothing and carpet. Konoka, feeling slightly drained but satisfied by her effort, lay down beside her partner, eyelids feeling heavy, and snuggled closer, embracing Setsuna from behind before falling asleep.

Author's Note- Sorry for the tease ;P  
No lemon for this chapter, but I promise you, there will be lots and lots of both mouth-puckering lemon and sweet citrus later down the road. This chapter was originally supposed to be a character development scene, but, like all true stories, grew a will of its own and took me down an unlit path. Again, sorry if this chapter felt slightly choppy or rough: I was being an idiot. Remember, rate and review! (It makes me write faster. It really does. And if you don't believe me, then let's set a deadline. I will update by 4/6/11, but I will take a day off for every review, fave, or add to watchlist ;)


End file.
